What If
by IHaveASiriusObsession
Summary: A collection of one-shots that have the same general plot: Things that could have happened, but didn't.
1. Lily and James Had Survived

**What If....**

_Lily and James Had Survived?_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: This is a collection of one-shots that all have the same general plot, things that could have happened but didn't. I was originally saving the Lily and James one for last, but it was the first one I began writing, so here you go. I personally think it's a bit short, but I'm pleased with it. I'd love to know what you think, so please let me know. Enjoy : )

* * *

**_What If...._ _Lily and James had survived?_**

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"_

_- _James Potter, _POA "The Partonus"_ pg 240

_"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-"_

_- _Lily Potter, _POA "The Patronus"_ pg 239

* * *

Harry Potter rolled over in his bed, stretched, and opened his eyes. Blindly, he sat up and felt around his bedside table for his glasses, then pushed them up over the crook of his nose.

He sat there for a moment, yawning sleepily. Suddenly, a jolt of excitement coursed through his body and he sprang to his feet.

_Today was the day._

With that same feeling of excitement, he threw open his bedroom door and bounded down the stairs. A familiar sight met his eyes as he entered the kitchen: His mother was busying herself at the stove with breakfast, and his father was seated at the table, a cup of coffee in one hand and the paper in the other.

"Harry!" James Potter exclaimed, laying eyes on his son. A proud smile overcame his handsome features. "How does becoming a man feel?"

Lily Potter smiled brightly at Harry. "He's only just eleven, James- don't give me a heart attack! Would you like some juice, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry grinned at his father (who winked) and sat down. "Sirius is coming today, right?"

Lily handed Harry a glass of orange juice and laughed.

"Yes, and you've only asked about a thousand times." she said, piling bacon onto a plate.

James' grin became wider as he watched his son's face light up with happiness.

"And," James began, "Remus sent me an owl last night saying he could make it too."

"Really?" Harry said, positively jubilant.

James nodded his head. "He'll be over this evening, he has things to catch up on at work today."

Harry grabbed a piece of bacon that was fresh out of the oven and shoved it into his mouth.

"Tell me about Hogwarts again, Dad?"

James chuckled. "I've already told you plenty, you'll have to see when you get there."

"_Please_?" Harry half-whined. "If you won't, tell me another story!"

James grinned again. "All right. Though, mind you, Sirius won't be pleased when he finds out you've heard all the good ones."

"Your stories never get old," Harry promised.

"For my sake, I hope not!" James teased, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Just don't tell him the one about the tapestry, you'll give him ideas." Lily warned with a smile on her lips.

Harry looked at his father eagerly. James winked at him.

"In the Gryffindor Common Room, there was a gigantic ancient tapestry-"

"James Potter!"

James laughed. "Okay, fine, fine." Then he whispered to Harry, "Another time."


	2. Sirius Had Remained SecretKeeper

**What If....**

_Sirius Had Remained Secret-Keeper?_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: Ugh, it pained me terribly to write this chapter. I can't bear the thought of Sirius dying in any reality.

* * *

_**What If.... Sirius had remained Secret-Keeper?**_

_"Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."_

- Sirius Black, POA _"The Servant of Lord Voldemort"_ pg 372

_"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"_

- Sirius Black, POA _"The Servant of Lord Voldemort"_ pg 375

* * *

"I find it a shame to waste such pure blood... But I will do what I must if you refuse to cooperate, Black."

Sirius Black looked into the snakelike face of Lord Voldemort. His red eyes were slits, bearing down upon him menacingly.

"You'll have to kill me."

Voldemort's mouth turned up in a malicious smile.

"I have never met a man like you, Black. Brilliant, yet truly naive if you would choose to die for such a noble and worthless cause."

Sirius stared hatefully into those red eyes.

"I have nothing to fear from death." he spat.

Voldemort laughed. An insane, scream of a laugh.

"Sirius Black you are a fool. You are seconds from death and yet you still speak lies? Where are the Potters!"

Sirius did not cringe.

"If death is the only path left to take, so be it."

Lord Voldemort drew his wand.

"You are a fool, Black. And so you will die a fool. _Avada kedavra!_"

A flash of green light and Sirius Black want limp, taking with him the secret he had sworn to die for.


	3. Remus and Tonks Had Survived

**What If....**

_Lupin and Tonks Had Survived?_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been a slacker recently…. I have characters already lined up, but if there is any character you really want to see in this, let me know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_What if.... Remus and Tonks had survived?_**

_"My kind don't usually breed! It will be like me, I am convinced of it- how can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing my own condition to an innocent child? And if by some miracle, it is not like me, then it will be better off, a hundred times so, without a father whom it must always be ashamed!"_

- Remus Lupin, _DH "The Bribe" _pg 213

* * *

The night air of frigid December nipped at every doorstep, but a fire with hot tea, moist cookies, and knitted blankets could make all the difference.

"When did you say they were arriving again, Dora?"

Nymphadora Tonks, who was situated by the fire, drinking a cup of tea, said, "They'll be here soon, Remus."

Remus Lupin gazed out the window anxiously, awaiting a sign of headlights.

Dora laughed at the sight of her husband, reading his mind. "You know, I still haven't gotten used to the idea, either." She got up from the sofa and wandered over to him. "Grandma…. Yuck. I feel old."

Remus shifted his gaze to his wife, a smile lighting up his face, displaying the lines of age. His eyes took in the beautiful figure of his wife: Her hair down to her shoulders, a mellow shade of purple, her eyes a blue brighter than the summer sky, her face barely showing her age. She was far too young to be a grandmother.

"Think how Fleur feels," Remus laughed, pulling his wife in for an embrace.

Dora rested her head on his chest and sighed. "Yes, but she's far too excited to anguish about it."

"And you aren't?"

"I'm just a bit uncomfortable with the term 'grandma.'"

Remus laughed again. "Fair enough…."

Headlights shone through the darkness as the sound of a revving engine being cut off could be heard throughout the night. A moment later, a doorbell rang.

Remus smiled at his wife and almost sprinted to get the door, and Dora laughed after him, following in suit.

"Hey, dad," Teddy Lupin said as he gently pushed Victoire, who was holding a tiny, crying baby, through the door of their quaint house.

"Hello, Ted." Remus said, joyously, hugging his son while glancing anxiously in the direction of his granddaughter. "Is she-?"

"She's fine, dad," Teddy assured, hugging his mother.

Remus approached Victoire who was trying to sooth the baby by patting her back without success. Victoire gave a small smile to Remus and said, "It's all right, I'm not sure why she's upset…"

Remus looked at his granddaughter attentively, then held out his arms toward Victoire, who gladly gave her to him. At once, she stopped crying. Remus gazed into the eyes of his granddaughter, and she gazed back just as intently.

He would have traded his whole life for just that moment.


	4. Fred Had Survived

**What If….**

_Fred Had Survived?_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: My sinceirest apologies for the late update. If it were up to me, I'd write fanfiction 24/7, but sadly, it is not. Enjoy. : )

* * *

_**What if…. Fred had survived?**_

"_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face."_

_- DH, "The Battle of Hogwarts" _pg 637

* * *

The ground was soft, the grass green. The spring air was filled with joy and new beginnings- it was the perfect season for a wedding.

"So you're _sure _you put both of the ice sculptures on either side of the platform?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "For the millionth time, _yes_ I'm sure! Mind letting me know why it's so important?"

Fred grinned at his twin. George grinned back.

"Wait and see, little brother." they said in unison.

Ron stalked out of the burrow muttering something that sounded like, "I _hate_ it when they do that!"

"What's Ron on about?"

Fred and George turned around.

"Hello Harry," George said. "He's just huffy because we are deliberately keeping secrets from him." He shrugged. "Nothing to fuss about."

"And why shouldn't we? It's not his wedding!" Fred added.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "It's those sculptures, isn't it?"

Fred and George merely grinned.

Harry laughed. "You know, I was surprised when you asked for those."

"You should have seen mum," Fred said. "She almost burst into tears at the thought of what she referred to as a 'formal' wedding."

"But we won't let her down," George promised. "This is _our_ version of formal."

"And do Angelina and Katie know about this?" Harry asked.

Fred shrugged, straightening his tie as he did so. "They know who they're marrying."

"Yeah, enjoy!" George said, winking as he and his twin opened the door and crossed the lawn to the area where the wedding would take place.

Ten minutes later, the guests were seated, the music had begun, and Fred and George were waiting at the altar.

It was beautiful. Better that beautiful. Everything was white, the chairs, the hangings, the flowers, and the brides. It was definitely not how you would picture Fred and George Weasley's wedding.

Angelina and Katie began down the white carpet that lay upon the grass, pointing directly at the altar, arm in arm. They were quite a sight. Both seemed to be admitting a pearly glow. As they said their vows, Molly Weasley began to sob hysterically. And when it came to the "I do's," Fred and George were lost in their beauty. So lost, that they nearly missed their cue. Lee Jordan, who was their best man, had to elbow both of them to bring them back to their senses.

"I do," they each said in return.

"Then I now pronounce you Mrs. Fred Weasley, and you Mrs. George Weasley. You may both kiss your brides."

Before Fred and George lifted the veils of their new wives, however, each made a swift movement of their wand behind their back, and before everyone's eyes, the sculptures placed on either side of the platform shaped like giant hearts burst open, admitting several dozen fireworks that exploded above their heads.

One firework spelled out Angelina, the other spelled out Katie. And of the remaining fireworks, some drew shapes over and over in the sky, while others exploded with giant POP!'s.

The crowd applauded, and it turned into a standing ovation as Fred and George both dipped their wives and kissed them. When they drew up to full height once more, the twins glanced at each other, each one mirroring the other's happiness.


End file.
